


Figured You Out

by Crystal



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/pseuds/Crystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's bitter about Adam's new boyfriend.</p><p><b>I am in no way hating on Sauli. I ship Adam/Happiness</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Figured You Out

Tommy sat in the back of the room staring at Adam and his new boyfriend. After a few beers he was slightly drunk, and the jealous, angry thoughts were mixing with the alcohol. His eyes followed Adam as he walked alone to the bathroom. With that Tommy set his beer down and followed him inside. He shut the door leaning against it, waiting for Adam to finish. Once Adam stepped away from the sink, Tommy pinned him against the wall. Tommy stared up into Adam's eyes.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your new boyfriend? Or perhaps you didn't even see me come in."

"I... I'm sorry Tommy. I...There are so many people..."

"Don't give me that shit Adam, You never treat me or any of your friends like that. Don't think I know what you're doing."

"What are you talking about?"

"Please Adam, step off your cloud and fucking look at it. Look at him. He's damn near a fucking copy of me. Blond, same body type."

Tommy leaned up, his lips at Adam's ear as his hand slid down to the front of Adam's pants. "You'd rather have a cheap fucking replacement to try to forget me, instead of just taking what you really want?" Tommy's hand gently stroked Adam through his pants.

"Tommy I..."

Tommy's reply was to unzip Adam's pants and push them down. Adam's cock freed, Tommy's hand slid along it.

"You're a fucking bastard you know that." Tommy's grip tightened as Adam grew harder in his hand.

"I didn't know..." Adam bit his lip stifling the moan that threatened to escape. "I... I didn't think you... fuck...I was only trying to get over you."

Tommy's hand stopped dead, a death grip on Adam's cock making it throb. "Get over me. He fucking looks like me, tell me you weren't thinking of me when you'd hit that shit from behind. I dare you to fucking deny it."

Adam smirked, "Perhaps..."

"That's why you're a fucking bastard. Was that what it was like the first time you fucked him too? Don't think I don't remember him from Helsinki?" Tommy's grip lessened as his hand moved along Adam's cock again. "Was he that fucking good, or did you just feel the need to fuck him, or should I say me, again?"

"Tommy I... you should stop. Maybe we should talk about this. Look..." Adam stuttered mid sentence as Tommy slid to his knees, his lips inches from the tip of Adam's cock. "I'll send him home...I..." Tommy's lips closed around the head of Adam's cock, "Fuck..." Adam's head fell back against the wall as Tommy slowly took every inch into his mouth.

Tommy pulled off and looked up at Adam with a smirk, "You really want me to stop?"

Adam looked down at the sight before him. He was torn. He wanted Tommy to stop, he never intended his first anything with Tommy to be like this. He had wanted Tommy for so long. He loved him, but had given up on the idea of anything else. He didn't want to hurt Sauli either, he could really fall for him. But Tommy felt so fucking good, so right. His actions spoke louder than any words could, as his fingers laced in Tommy's hair pushing him back towards his cock. Tommy laughed darkly before taking Adam's cock again. Adam's hips arched as Tommy worked his cock. Tommy's hot mouth felt incredible he was inching closer and closer to the edge. Tommy pulled off again, his hand sliding along Adam's slick hardness.

"Gonna come Adam? Come in the mouth you thought about when your little bitch was blowing you?"

"Yes..." Adam moaned as Tommy's hand squeezed his balls. "Fuck."

"I know." Tommy smirked before taking Adam deep down his throat again.

Seconds later Adam's body shuddered as his orgasm ripped through him. He groaned, losing his voice, as the intensity of the orgasm overwhelmed him. Tommy got to his feet, wiping his lips a bit.

"Give me a call when you send him home. We can talk then." Tommy said as he turned away and walked out of the bathroom.

Just as Tommy walked out he passed Sauli. Catching his eye, Tommy wiped his lips and smirked as he passed him. Sauli's eyebrow arched a bit as he walked into the bathroom to see Adam standing at the mirror freshening up. Adam caught Sauli's reflection in the mirror. Adam sighed he knew he'd have to talk to Sauli before this went to far and someone really got hurt.


End file.
